Quiet Comfort
by phayte1978
Summary: I said I was going to write Eiji comforting Ash... well I did. (no spoilers) Ash/Eiji


The night was too quiet, Ash could feel his thoughts running too fast in his head. The room was too hot, and it made him wonder how the hell everyone was sleeping the way they were. Kicking his blanket off, he quietly left out the room.

Another house they were hiding in. He hated this, he hated hiding. He felt he needed to get back and be of importance.

The kitchen was dark, only the moonlight shining in. Grabbing a glass, he filled it with cheap bourbon, knocking it back. It made him choke a bit, but the burn was nice. Grabbing the counter, Ash took a deep breath. What a fucked up situation they were all in.

Stepping out to the back patio, Ash curled himself up on the wicker loveseat, looking up at the stars and moon. It was cooler outside, a soft breeze blowing.

He could hear him coming from a mile away, it almost made Ash chuckle. Eiji had a certain way he walked, and Ash knew it instantly.

He had left the back door open, hearing it creek open a bit more. "Ash?"

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep…" Eiji said, moving over where he sat.

Ash sat up, scooting over, allowing Eiji to sit. Both of them sat in silence for the longest time. Taking a deep breath, Ash leaned over into Eiji, pressing to his side. He was not sure what it was about this kid, he found a quiet comfort with him. Maybe it was his innocence, maybe it was the way he never judged him- whatever it was, Ash felt his mind go quiet for a minute.

An arm wrapped his shoulder and Eiji adjusted how they sat. Usually Ash was not keen to being held like this- arm holding him tightly, his head resting on Eiji's shoulder- but it worked for now. The breeze blew some more, and neither of them spoke. Eiji even brushed the hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear- he didn't flinch then either.

For the first time in awhile, Ash felt calm and relaxed. He hated he was sending Eiji away, but he knew it was for his own good.

"Maybe once this all clears up…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Maybe," Eiji said, rubbing his hand up and down Ash's arm slowly.

He didn't like being touched, yet here Eiji was, just casually rubbing his arm as if it was something they did everyday. He found it was not bothering him one bit, more so, he was comforted by it all. Ash was afraid if he closed his eyes, he would fall asleep, but the exhaustion started to weigh on him.

Yawning, Ash tried hard to keep his eyes open, but the more Eiji rubbed his arm, the heavier his eyelids got. He felt what seem to be a kiss at the top of his head before he gave in and allowed his eyes to fully shut.

He didn't dream for once. There were no nightmares, nothing haunting him. Slowly opening his eyes, he could hear birds in the distance calling out.

Arms were still around him, and it took him a moment to realize they were Eiji's arms around him. The sounds of Eiji's breathing in his ear made him smile. Wrapping his arms around the arms holding him, he felt Eiji start to squirm a bit.

"Morning," he whispered, his voice cracking from waking up.

"Morning," Eiji said, his voice soft and quiet.

Turning his head, Ash looked up into Eiji's eyes, seeing him smile down at him. Leaning up, he brushed his lips over Eiji's. A small gasp and Eiji's eyes widened.

"Ash?" Eiji whispered. "You don't have too."

A small hum and Ash brushed his lips over Eiji's again. "I know, I want too."

It was something Ash had never really wanted to do with anyone- it was something he did out of necessity. Something about Eiji changed this in him. Maybe it was how Eiji never expected any of it from him, the blush that rose on his cheeks, or the fact he could feel his heart racing in his chest when he pressed his lips back to his.

"Thank you," Ash whispered against Eiji's lips.

"For?"

"For just being here… and being you."

He kissed him firmer this time, moving his lips against Eiji's. The arms around him tighten for a moment, and he found himself lifting a hand into Eiji's hair. It was full and soft.

He wasn't sure what it was about Eiji, and maybe he would never know. What he did know was that he slept calmly last night, and all Eiji did was hold him.

Pulling back from the kiss, he could see how red Eiji's face was, and how goofy his smile looked.

"You are hopeless," he laughed out.

Eiji grinned bigger, then leaned in, quickly kissing him. "Yup!"

It made him laugh- it took a lot these days to get that reaction from him, but somehow Eiji always did manage it.

He wouldn't ask Eiji for anything more. One more kiss and Ash pulled away, standing up from the seat they slept in. Stretching, he looked out into the horizon, seeing the sun starting to rise.

He could hear Eiji walking up behind him. He really needed to teach him to walk lighter. An arm around his waist, and Eiji laid his head on his shoulder. The breeze was soft, the sky glowing in different hues of pinks and purples. Ash's arm found its way slipping around Eiji, holding him tight to his side. A kiss on top his head, and Ash was able to forget everything for one brief moment.

For this moment, it was just them.


End file.
